Labels with pressure-sensitive adhesive are a very versatile type of business form used in a wide variety of environments. One environment in which they are particularly useful is in the labelling of prescription medicines, such as pharmaceuticals, ointments and the like. In addition to certain non-variable information, it is oftentimes necessary to provide variable information on containers for prescription medicines, to have a record of that variable information and to be able to apply that same information in other areas, for example, as a label on a record keeping document, another container or the like. It is also often desirable to utilize labels for containers containing prescription medicines so that variable information can be imaged thereon by a non-impact printer which applies heat, such as a laser printer, in which the toner is fused by the application of heat. It is highly desirable to be able to print the labels in an efficient manner utilizing labels in sheet form in such a printer, while at the same time providing the label with later utilized image transfer capabilities.
In prior application Ser. No. 08/104,457, filed Aug. 9, 1993 of common assignee herewith, there is disclosed a pharmaceutical label for application to containers which uses a carbonless coating having microcapsules filled with dye and developer providing for image transfer capabilities. The label, as illustrated in that patent application, is also Z-folded in a specific manner to facilitate application of the label to the container, as well as to afford the label's record keeping function. The present invention constitutes an improvement over the label disclosed in that patent application and utilizes a different label configuration, as well as image transfer technology.